


Kannao Winter

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Kannao shorts [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Christ this shit is cotton candy, F/M, Fluff, Hunkering down inside away from the cold, Keeping each other warm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles about the kids in winter.





	Kannao Winter

❅１❅

Naoto and Kanji stood together at the front door of Tatsumi Textiles, looking out at the dancing, swirling waves of fat white flakes. She wore a severe frown, while he looked somewhat nonplussed and a bit smug.

"Still think you can make it home?"

"Did you check the—"

"Back door's totally blocked."

"What if—"

"No way I'm lettin' you jump out a window."

"But—"

"Ma can lend you some clothes. An' I can get out the spare futon."

"I—"

"No."

She looked up at him, those stern eyebrows crunched together. He smiled down at her. Her chin quivered ever so slightly, and she quickly looked back out into the snow.

But not before he caught sight of a tiny smile breaking through her pursed lips.

 

❅２❅

"Might you require any assistance?"

Kanji smiled to himself. He knew but one person who could spout such a wordy sentence that casually. Sure enough, he looked up to find his small partner holding out a hand and looking amused. Grinning, he pushed himself back up off the icy road.

"Think I'm good, thanks. Be nice to have a li'l company for the walk, though."

Naoto narrowed her eyes suspiciously and muttered something about an unintentional yet inexcusable pun. Still, she took his hand, and they spent the rest of the walk to school pointing out to each other the least icy places to step.

 

❅３❅

Naoto sat cross-legged under the kotatsu in the Tatsumis' living room, absorbed in reading her newest detective novel. Her hat lay on the table between her elbows, and the bullet pendant swung gently over it, set in motion each time she turned a page. Kanji leaned in the doorway, a mug of hot chocolate in each hand, admiring her. He was loathe to disturb her peaceful state by delivering her drink.

She was, however, a detective. Eventually she looked up at him, making him jump, but he managed not to spill the hot liquid.

"Come and sit. Don't mind me..." She trailed off, frowning, realizing there was no way to end the sentence without coming off as rude. In addition, a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered that Kanji's presence was plenty distracting. Now _that_ was a train of thought she was _not_ going to entertain at the moment. She felt her face heat up and quickly looked back at her book.

He sat down at the side adjacent to hers and placed the mugs on the tabletop. She watched him in her peripheral vision. His hands soon busied themselves with his knitting.

After several minutes, he suddenly stopped and looked up at her, frowning.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Wh— Pardon?" Naoto blinked, yanked out of a trance.

"Yer not turnin' the pages, so..."

"Oh—! Ah, I..." Her fingers found the bullet. Rolling it between her forefinger and thumb, she stifled a small smile. "...was simply lost in thought. Apologies."

"Oh, uh, nah, 's just... Sorry." He quickly ducked back into his craft.

 

❅４❅

Naoto huddled close to Kanji as they stood at the bus stop. It was quite literally freezing outside, and the small detective felt that her thick coat and scarf did little against winter's chill. Kanji's arm around her helped somewhat, but she was still cold.

"The bus is running unusually late, even for a winter storm... Are we quite certain it is running at all, considering weather conditions?"

"Dunno... Hang on, lemme check."

Kanji pulled out his phone and clicked his way to the public transport service's website, then to the tab that said _Schedules & Route Information,_ then selected _Route Status Alerts_ from the dropdown.

"Hell. Yeah, our bus isn't coming for another three hours."

"Oh dear... Is it worth waiting to arrive that late?"

"I don't think so."

"Quite. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah. Here, uh—" He unwound the scarf from around his neck and, despite her protests, wrapped it around Naoto's head and neck.

"Kanji, I— This is hardly— You will be cold!"

"'M fine. Y'look like yer about to freeze ta death. 'M not arguin' about this."

Naoto opened her mouth to argue further, thought better of it, and shut it again.

Huddled close together, arms entwined, the pair began the journey back to the textiles shop.


End file.
